My World
by JamesFlower
Summary: "Red . . . Let's. . ." Draco mumbled, "Let's just go right to dessert." A Draco/Ginny One-shot.


Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that comes with it. This is my first ever Fanfic so please leave me some constructive criticism in the way of reviews. Thank you for taking your precious time to read my humble little story. Love, JamesFlower

* * *

"Finally!" Ginny thought to herself as she stole out of the Gryffindor common room and snuck through the dark, winding passageways of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had kept her studying longer than usual and now she was late for a very important date! "And he doesn't wait. Not even for me," she thought ruefully.

The Room of Requirements was silent except for the usual crackling of the fire when Ginny pushed the big door open. Her heart quickened as she surveyed the room. The queen sized bed with emerald green silk sheets and hangings. The single portrait depicting the two of them hanging over the mantel. The green love seat in front of the fire. And no human in sight . . . Had he left? She kicked a chair in irritation and stalked over to the fireplace to warm her hands. She had left in such a hurry that she had forgotten her cloak. Wishing for the cloak longingly, Ginny stared into the fire and soon became lost in thought.

"Miss me, Red?" A voice sent Ginny crashing back into reality as his cold hands slid around her waist. She sighed and reclined into his chest; reveling in the velvety feel of his hands.

"You wish," Ginny said with a smirk, "Where were you?"

It took a moment for him to respond. "I had . . . business to attend to," he finally said, in a quiet tone. Ginny's face fell at the sound of those words but rose slightly at his next. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she admitted as she twisted around in his arms to lay her head on his strong chest. "Mmm, so what do you have planned for tonight, dear?" Ginny whispered and she put her arms around his neck and stared into the pale grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, Red, I had the house elves make us a late dinner. Then I hand picked some music for us so I can continue our dance moves for the Yule Ball in a couple weeks. We want to be able to wow everyone when we reveal our relationship. Honestly though love, it's about time. We have been together for over two years."

Ginny grinned. "You are right. Like usual. Remember though, it was your idea to keep it secret after you jumped me on my way back from the library."

"I remember that day, Red. I just couldn't control my feelings anymore."

_Flashback_

_Draco watched from the shadows as Weaslette walked out of the library. Her long mane of red locks were piled up on the top of her head; a few falling down to frame her face as she concentrated steadily on the parchment in front of her. Suddenly, Draco heard a loud rip from Ginny's direction as her worn bag split open all of her things falling to the floor. With an audible sigh and an exhausted expression, she kneeled down to pick everything up. As Draco watched, he thought about how beautiful she had grown to be. When had that happened? No. He was a Malfoy; these thoughts weren't right. He'd show her for looking so pretty._

_Draco stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "I expect your bag broke because it's second-hand. Of course, that's just like everything else you own isn't it, Red?"_

_Ginny looked up wearily. "Shut up, Malfoy."_

"_Is that really the best you can do?" he taunted, "Why is your hair so long anyways? Family can't afford a haircut, hm?" Draco smirked._

_Ginny looked up at him with an expression that he had never seen on anyone's face before. The look in her eyes . . . Draco knew in that moment that he was head over heels in love with her. Damn it. He was a Malfoy; She was a bloody Weasley! Emotions and thoughts rolled through his head, and then he came to a sudden conclusion. He couldn't let her go._

_And then he was on the floor helping her pick up her things, repiling them in a newly repaired bag. Ginny could see fear in Draco's eyes as his nimble fingers moved quickly to finish the task. She supposed he was afraid someone would see his good deed. She supposed she should thank him. Damn him and his good looks. Ginny had long since admitted her attraction to the blond boy to herself. "Thank—"_

"_Silencio," Draco flicked his wand quickly in her direction, an indifferent mood adorning his face. Ginny was indignant; how dare he? Before Ginny knew it, the last book was replaced in her bag; Draco was on his feet; and Ginny was being heaved over one of Draco's shoulders. _What's going on? _she wondered frantically, _Is he kidnapping me for Voldemort? Ugh! No matter how sexy he is, he is NOT allowed to do this to me! Oh gods . . . I'm about to die aren't I?

_Just then the pair arrived in an empty classroom with Ginny's bag levitating closely behind them. The door creaked in, and Draco hurried in uneasily. Ginny wondered how she had ended tied up in an empty classroom with the absolute sexiest man alive that featured in all of her forbidden fantasies. She wasn't complaining as long as he wasn't planning on killing or kidnapping her, after all. Draco started pacing the confined space of the abandoned room._

"_I have a problem, Red." he said, "I have this strange attraction to you. It's not right; it probably won't even be allowed. But, see here Red, I can't help it. You're gorgous, even when you're just in glasses and sweats. Actually, to be honest, you look sexiest in your sweatpants . . . " He mumbled this last part. "You are way smarter than any of the girls in my house; more cunning too. You'd make a good Slytherin. Your such a kind girl . . . your scent is intoxicating. None of those idiots you dated deserved you. Red, I love you. There. I said it. Father would probably kill me if he found out. Hell, I don't even know if you love me back!"_

Wait, did he say LOVE? _Ginny's heart sped up with his words._

"_Please Red . . . I may not be the best boyfriend most of the time, and we would have to keep our relationship secret . . . but I will make my best effort. I won't cheat on you, I will love you for you, I won't play you, and I will always be completely honest. Even if you ask me __if some outfit makes your butt look big. Just give me a chance." Ginny resisted the urge to snort at the impossibility of turning him down._

"_So Ferret Boy . . . Like—love me, do you?" Ginny smirked. "Then I think we can manage to work something out. 'Cause see here Malfoy, I have a problem as well. I love you too."_

_As his eyes lit up in elation, Ginny pulled his head down to hers to meet in a searing, passionate kiss._

_Flashback Ends_

"So . . . did I really feature in all of your fantasies?" asked Draco, half amused, half smug.

"Don't be so cocky, Draco," Ginny stabbed a finger into his chest, "Only the forbidden ones."

"Suuure Red. I believe you . . ." He bent down and kissed Ginny. He made to pull away but she deepened the kiss and Draco thought to himself just how lucky he was.

"Red . . . Let's. . ." Draco mumbled, "Let's just go right to dessert."

And as Draco carried Ginny to the bed, the two were lost to everything but each other. After all, Ginny was his World.


End file.
